Ringing In The New Year On A Happy Note
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When it's nearly time to give birth to her newest child, Roller Brawl has fears about losing her children. Thankfully, her husband, Blaze, is there to comfort her and help her through her fears. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, Viola, and Azula, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy and Happy New Year! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Ringing In The New Year On A Happy Note**

Roller Brawl paused a moment and leaned against the wall in the hallway of the Academy, taking a deep breath and placing a hand on her stomach, which was very round as it was almost time for her little one to be born. Mags had said either on New Years' Eve or New Years' Day would be the due date, but Roller was thinking perhaps New Years' Eve was closer to when her baby would be born.

But while she was looking forward to giving birth to her newest child and hoping it would be a little girl, the skater was worried as well. She loved her older daughters, Flare and Viola, and didn't want anything bad to happen to them, but she began to wonder what would happen if she lost her children.

Fear began to grow inside her. She would be devastated if she lost her babies and tears began to come to her eyes, falling down her face as she began to wonder if that could happen. What if an enemy came and kidnapped her children and she'd be powerless to stop the villain or help her children? More fear filled her and made more tears come down her face.

Little did she know, she was being watched.

Blastermind was floating around, helping the Mabu put up some New Years' Eve decorations with his psychic powers when he paused, catching Roller Brawl's tormented thoughts about how she'd be devastated if she lost her babies.

Worry filled him and he listened a bit more, sensing Roller was more than just worried. She was scared to lose any of her babies. Knowing that fear would put too much stress on the Undead skater's unborn child and would be harmful to the skater, the Magic Trapper quickly flew around the Academy, searching for Blaze.

In another part of the Academy, Rachel had just purchased a cute dress that she knew her daughter would love and a teddy bear for her son and after thanking Auric, she headed down the hallway, looking up just in time to see her sister's newest Skylander partner, Blastermind, come flying towards her and he quickly pulled up short to stop himself, but skidded a bit in the air.

Quickly, the Tech Portal Master activated her telekinesis, which wrapped around the Magic Trapper and helped him to stop, much to his relief. Giving the older girl a grateful look, Blastermind straightened himself out and stood before Rachel. "Sorry about that, Rachel," he said.

"It's alright, Blast," she said, calling him by his nickname. "But I'm curious. Where's the fire?"

He smiled a little, but a serious look took over. "I'm worried about Roller Brawl and I need to find Blaze for her," he said.

Rachel immediately grew concerned. "Is she okay? Are the girls alright?" She asked.

Blastermind looked around and looked at her. "I...I caught some of her thoughts," he said. "She's scared about losing her children. That fear is going to stress her out and it's not good for her unborn child either."

The Tech Portal Master understood what the skater was going through and she was worried for her friend. "Last I saw Blaze, he was in the Sensei Undead Realm with Chop Chop," she said.

Using his psychic powers, the Traptanium helmet-wearing trapper sought out Blaze, closing his eyes to better concentrate, soon picking up someone's thoughts about his daughters and his unborn child. Focusing more, he saw Blaze was headed for the Sensei Water Realm with Tidepool, Grave Clobber, and King Pen.

"I found him," he said, looking at Rachel. "I'll go get him."

"And I'll go check on Roller Brawl," she said. "By the way, where was she?"

"In hers and Blaze's room, I believe," he responded.

Nodding, Rachel quickly moved down the hall, intent to help her friend while the Trapper flew as fast as he could to the Sensei Water Realm, entering it and soon finding Blaze facing King Pen in a training battle. The penguin used his ice breath, which froze the ground under Blaze's feet and the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master felt his feet slip ever so slightly, but that didn't stop him. Moving his feet so that it seemed he was skating on the ice, he circled King Pen and threw out wooden shuriken, which the penguin blocked with his armored arms.

Tidepool aimed her pistols and shot ink at the ice to make it harder for Blaze, but the young man nimbly avoided the ink spots and Grave Clobber used his fists to hit the ground and make it shake to try and throw Blaze off, but he did a backflip and then rolled forward, bringing up his swords and bringing them down. King Pen moved both arms to block the maneuver and the swords landed with a clash on the penguin's arm armor.

King Pen chuckled. "Very good, Blaze," he said with a nod.

Tidepool smiled. "Not even my ink attacks could slow you down," she said. "No doubt Wild Storm has taught you to avoid them."

"That and sometimes I've had to dance around my girls when they are running around or playfully trying to trip me up," the young man said with a chuckle.

"And you'll soon have a third one," Grave Clobber said, also smiling.

"Yes," he said. "I'm hoping it'll be another little girl."

Blastermind decided now was a good time to speak. "Blaze," he called out, floating over to him.

The Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master turned to find the Magic Trapper behind him. "Yes?" He asked before recognizing him. "Blastermind. Rachel's little sister speaks highly of you."

"Thank you," he said graciously before standing straighter. "I apologize for interrupting your training, but as I was passing by the living quarters of the Academy, I happened to catch Roller Brawl's thoughts. She is worried and afraid."

Blaze, knowing that the Traptanium helmet-wearing Trapper had psychic powers, grew instantly alert. "Is she alright?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," Blastermind said honestly. "But her worry and fear are causing her stress, which isn't good for the little one inside her."

The young man nodded in agreement and turned to the three Senseis. "Senseis, I'm sorry, but I must go to my wife," he said.

"Of course, Blaze," King Pen said understandingly.

"Go to her, old friend. She needs you," Tidepool said encouragingly.

"It might be time for your newest child to be born too," Grave Clobber said.

Nodding, Blaze thanked Blastermind and headed for the Academy, running like the wind and arriving shortly at the door to his and Roller's living quarters. Entering, he found his wife sitting by the window, a hand resting on her stomach and her face filled with worry. "Roller?" He called softly, making her turn to see him in the doorway. "Are you alright, my beautiful rose?"

"Oh, Blaze," she said softly, getting up slowly and going over to him, leaning into his arms and he held her close. "Blaze, I'm scared."

"What is it, my love?" He asked gently. "What is worrying you?"

Roller Brawl hugged him, shaking a little. "Blaze, what if I lose my babies?" She asked, her voice filled with fear. "I'm worried it will happen. I don't want to lose any of the girls."

The Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master held his wife close, knowing what she meant. He had worried too, but as he trained more in his abilities and mastered them, he vowed to always protect his children and wife. He now ran one hand gently through Roller's pink hair, which she had let down that day. "Shh," he said soothingly. "Roller Brawl, look at me."

Pink eyes looked up into emerald eyes. "You won't lose our children, my love," he said. "Because I'll be there to help you protect them and keep them safe." He placed a gentle hand on her round stomach. "All three of our little sparks."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Blaze, what if something happens to them?" She asked. "Like if they get kidnapped or hurt?"

"Then we'll go after the one responsible for kidnapping them or hurting them," Blaze said. "And you know your father would hunt down anyone who would dare hurt his granddaughters. And your brothers would make an enemy regret hurting their nieces."

She nodded. Night Shift would definitely do that as would her five older brothers. "And I'd certainly bite anyone that would dare hurt my daughters," she said, now looking fierce as a mama bear.

"And I would make sure they'd never hurt my family again," Blaze said, tilting his wife's face up and gently kissing her, placing a hand on her stomach and feeling his unborn child kick at his hand.

Roller smiled as they parted for air, looking up at him with loving eyes before a sharp contraction hit her and she gasped, gripping her husband's arm as she wrapped her free arm around her stomach carefully, feeling her back begin to cramp a bit. "Blaze," she gasped out, trying to catch her breath. "It's time."

He scooped her up and teleported her to the medical ward. Mags quickly got everything ready and called in Rachel, who had been passing by, but came in upon hearing the inventor needed help. "What's up?" She asked before looking to see Roller Brawl was on one of the berths and she was panting a bit, pressing a hand gently to her stomach. That alone told the older woman what was going on and she immediately slipped on some medical gloves and tied her hair back with her telekinesis, going over to the skater and the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master.

"Okay," she said. "Blaze, talk to her."

Nodding as he had done this before for his wife when she had given birth to Flare and Viola, Blaze leaned close to her ear, whispering soothingly to her and letting her squeeze his hand if the pain became overbearing.

Mags kept a close eye on Roller's vitals and the Ultrasound, watching the baby to make sure it was doing okay. "Doing good so far," she said. "Baby's in position."

"Almost ready here," Rachel said, keeping an eye on Roller and on the time, noting the contractions were coming a bit faster. "Two minutes between contractions."

Blaze looked into his wife's eyes. "Hang in there, my beautiful rose," he said. "I'm here."

She looked up at him. "What...What are you hoping for?" She asked.

He smiled. "Another girl, one that is beautiful like her mother, just like our little Flare and Viola," he replied.

She smiled before a rather painful contraction hit. "Ow," she groaned out.

"One minute between contractions," Rachel said. "You're almost ready, Roller. Just a little bit longer."

Mags nodded. "Vitals are doing good," she said. "Baby's doing good too."

Roller felt another contraction and groaned again. Though she had given birth twice before, there was still some pain in the birthing process. Mags made up some herbs to help with the pain and Roller drank the mixture gratefully. It did help with the pain and she began doing some deep breathing.

Rachel nodded. "Okay, hon," she said. "It's time."

The Undead skater began pushing as Blaze continued holding her hand. "You're doing good, my love," he said encouragingly.

Ten minutes later, a baby's cry echoed through the lab as Rachel carefully lifted up the newborn and placed her on the nearby birth, to which Mags already had a towel placed out to receive the baby. While she gave the baby a checkup, Rachel gently cleaned off the newborn and got her into a diaper and the cute onesie that Roller Brawl and Blaze had gotten for Christmas.

"Nine pounds, three ounces. Height: good. Heart and lungs sound good," Mags said before smiling. "We've got a healthy little girl here."

Rachel nodded as she wrapped the little one in a soft pink blanket and carefully carried her over to Blaze and Roller Brawl. "Congratulations," she said with a smile.

Roller cried happy tears as she held her new daughter. "A little girl," she said happily.

Blaze was beaming proudly at the fact he had another daughter. "Our newest little spark," he said with a smile.

"What is her name?" Mags asked, ready to write it down on the file she had in her hand.

The skater looked at her husband. "Azula?" She asked.

"Azula," he responded.

"That's a cute name," Rachel said with a smile.

Mags wrote down the name and congratulated the parents. Master Eon, having received the news from Blastermind that Roller Brawl had given birth to hers and Blaze's third child, came into the lab, smiling. "Congratulations, you two," he said with a smile before seeing Azula look up at him curiously and he smiled, placing a gentle hand on her head. "Welcome to the world, little Azula."

Flare and Viola squealed in excitement when they learned that they had a new little sister and crawled up on the bed to greet their new little sister. Flare was happy as a clam. "I have two little sisters now," she said with a grin.

"Big sister!" Viola said happily, making them laugh.

"And Viola is now a big sister too," Blaze said with a smile.

Just then, Rachel noted the time and smiled. "Hey guys," she said, making them look at her. "It's five minutes to midnight. Five more minutes until the new year."

Seeing she was right, they smiled and watched the ball drop to welcome the new year and Roller looked down at her newest daughter, smiling happily. "A new year and a new little one," she said.

"What a great way to start out the new year," Blaze said as he kissed his wife lovingly and held Azula for the first time.

The little one settled down in her father's arms and fell asleep, making it a perfect Kodak moment as the new year was rung in on a happy note for the family and for all of Skylands.

* * *

 **Happy New Year, everyone! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
